


Ese lugar que era de nosotros

by xKamiixChanx



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: retoaleatorio, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren tenía todos sus días planeados antes de irse a la academia. Rick tenía otros...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese lugar que era de nosotros

Estaban en la cueva, en ese lugar que era de ellos. Donde siempre iban y se olvidaban de todo. Donde no existía una familia homofóbica, donde solo eran ellos dos. Rick y Ren siendo ellos mismos por un solo momento. Están tomando cerveza. Rick apoyado en la pared mientras que Kieren en el hombro de él, tienen sus manos entrelazadas y comparten un silencio cómodo, como todo lo que sucede entre ellos.

—Así que... Obtuviste la beca —Rick rompe ese silencio para acotar algo que todos en el pueblo saben—. Sí, en unos meses más empezaré. —le responde Kieren feliz, levanta la cabeza y le sonríe.

A Rick le gustaría que esa sonrisa estuviera siempre en el rostro del rubio y que siempre estuviera dedicada a él. Deja la cerveza a un lado, toma entre sus manos el rostro de Kieren y lo mueve para que quede a centímetros del suyos, lo mira por un momento. Sus labios semi abiertos, sus ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo que está esperando ese contacto que Rick no es capaz de negarle y lo besa en los labios.

Kieren responde el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Rick y siente como su cuerpo reacciona al contacto, es algo de lo que nunca se cansará. Sabe que será duro separarse de su familia, de este pueblo que siempre lo señala con el dedo porque no es como los demás, pero también piensa que si siempre que regrese aquí Rick lo recibirá de ese modo entonces vale la pena.

—Será genial, pero será mucho mejor el regreso —le susurra y Rick no responde, porque no sabe qué decirle. Le sonríe levemente y después vuelve a besarlo. 

Espera guardarse el sabor de Kieren y su sonrisa.

***

La alarma suena y abre los ojos despacio, la apaga y sigue acostado. Sabe que cuando se vaya a la academia echará de menos su cama y toda su casa así que desde ya está disfrutando todo lo que puede su cama y también a su familia. Comparte todo lo que puede con sus padres y ayuda a Jen siempre que puede, aunque sea en lo más insignificante, porque sabe que cuando esté lejos la cotidianidad es lo que más extrañará. 

Tiene programado en su mente como serán estas semanas hasta que se cumpla el plazo y tenga que irse de allí. En el día estará con su familia y en la noche, lejos de las miradas de los otros habitantes del pueblo, lejos de la mirada llena de asco que siempre le dedica Bill, estará en la cueva con Rick. Porque quiere aprovechar todo los momentos para poder llenarse de él y tener algo que lo recuerde siempre.

***

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que llegó y Rick todavía no aparece. Siente una opresión en el pecho, sabe que algo tuvo que haberle pasado para que no aparezca, porque él no es de los que rompen promesas y si Rick le dijo que se verían todos los dias así será. Probablemente Bill lo haya retenido y llevado a algún bar y conversar de cosas de hombre y así evitar que se vean, es plenamente consciente de que el padre de su _amigo_ lo odia y se avergüenza de que Rick y él siempre estén juntos. 

Finalmente se resigna y se va de la cueva sin antes voltear y ver ese escrito que hace que su corazón lata más rápido. A penas vea a Rick le preguntará por qué no llegó a su cita.

***

—Ren ¿por qué no nos dijiste que Rick se había alistado para el ejército? —pregunta su madre en el cuarto día que el hijo de Bill no llega a la cueva—. Si hubiésemos sabido nos habríamos despedido apropiadamente de él. 

—Oh, es que no quería que todo el pueblo se enterara. —Dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, porque él también se está preguntando por qué Rick no le dijo nada.

—Bueno Bill en estos días se ha encargado de decirle a todas las personas de lo orgulloso que está de su hijo. 

—Me imagino —susurra Kieren terminando de poner la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación. 

_"Debe estar orgulloso de que su hijo ya no se junte con el maricón del pueblo"_. Piensa mientras hunde su cabeza en las almohadas y cierra los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

***

Está nuevamente en la cueva que era de él y de Rick. Había dejado de ir después de haberse enterado de futuro de su compañero, ya no se siente capaz de llamarlo pareja, ni amigo. En estos momentos se siente tan perdido que hasta duda di alguna ve a Rick lo llegó a querer o sentir aunque sea un mínimo de cariño. Se supone que los que te quieren no te dejan solo y sin despedirse. 

Está cansado de todo lo que lo rodea, de las miradas que todo el pueblo lo mire con lástima, porque a pesar de que Rick y él no le habían dicho a nadie era consciente de que eran un secreto a voces. Está cansado de las miradas de triunfo que le dedica Bill cada vez que se encuentran en alguna calle, en el bar, en el supermercado. 

Sabe que significan "mi hijo siempre preferirá a su familia antes de que a un maricón como tú" y simplemente ya no puede más. Antes cuando todos lo miraban así tenía el consuelo de que vería a Rick en la cueva, pero ya no será así. Su amigo se fue y no sabe si se volverán a ver y el simple pensamiento lo hace morir un poco cada día. 

Saca la navaja que sacó a escondidas de su casa y la acerca a su brazo. Sabe que no debería hacer esto, pero ya ni siquiera el consuelo de que pronto se irá a la academia le sirve, porque una de las cosas que más lo entusiasmaba era el regresar a Rick, pero eso no se podrá hacer. Nunca más. 

Mientras desliza la navaja por su brazo, piensa que en otra vida ellos podrán estar juntos, que se volverán a encontrar y vivirán su amor como lo merecen. Caminando de la mano libremente por las calles, no ocultándose en una cueva como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera algo malo, como si lo que estuvieran sintiendo estuviera prohibido. 

Lástima que nunca tendrán esa oportunidad.

Fin. 


End file.
